The New Girl
by hpotter369
Summary: Harry meets new girl in his class at Platform 9 3/4. This is my first fan fiction so please be nice. R/R
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is my first fan fiction so sorry if it's not all that great. All these characters are J. K. Rowling's except Ashley Sullenger and she is my creation. Please read and review! ^_^  
  
The New Girl  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Harry sighed as Uncle Vernon threw him his luggage. Harry caught Hedwig's cage and she hooted in gratitude. Harry walked to the space between Platforms 9 and 10 and ran through the barrier. He had always been afraid that he wouldn't make it through since his 2nd year. He looked around Platform 9 ¾ and saw a girl about his age. He had never seen her before. She had blonde-silver hair, bright blue eyes, and glasses. She had curves in all the right places and wore clothes that accented them. Harry walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
The girl whipped around, her bright eyes looked nervous. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I just wanted to say 'Hi.' I'm Harry Potter, and you are.?" The girl blushed a little and said, "I'm Ashley Sullenger. Um, are you really * the * Harry Potter? I mean the one who saved us all from Voldemort?" "Er - yeah I am," he said, "you know what? Wow, that's impressing. You are the only person apart from me and Professor Dumbledore who say Voldemort's name. You can sit by me and my friends on the bus, okay?" Ashley blushed again and nodded.  
  
They boarded the Hogwarts Express and Harry asked her, "So how come I've never seen you before? Are you in my class?" "Well, I transferred from another wizarding school in the United States. I lived there with my mother and father but they - they died in a plane crash," Ashley's eyes welled with tears, "Y-yes I w-will be in your class." She couldn't take it anymore. The tears welling in her eyes spilled out and splashed down her front. Ashley tried to wipe them away before anyone noticed but Harry stepped forward and put his arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and pulled him close. Harry nuzzled his face into her neck. Not only did she look good but she smelled good too. Harry saw someone step into the room.  
  
He looked up and saw Hermione and Ron gaping at him. He held a finger to his lips and mouthed "she's upset because her parents died recently". Ron's face softened greatly and he walked over and touched Ashley's shoulder like Harry had before. She pulled away from Harry's warm touch and swapped introductions and things with Hermione and Ron. Hermione gave her a hug and a smile. Ron blushed a little as Ashley stepped over to him and gave him a hug, too. Hermione studied the girl and her mouth dropped slightly.  
  
This is a really long story so I have to cut it up. Well it will only be about 8 chapters maybe more if I get too carried away! * grins * ^_^ 


	2. The Arrival

A/N: This is my first fan fiction so sorry if it's not all that great. All these characters are J. K. Rowling's except Ashley Sullenger and she is my creation. Please read and review! ^_^ Sorry it took so long but my computer was in the shop  
  
The New Girl  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Hermione cleared her throat and said, "Ashley, are you part veela?" Ashley's eyes welled with tears. "Y-yes," Ashley choked out, "my mother was a veela. Why do you ask?" "Oh, just curious," Hermione said and everyone was quiet. The Hogwart's Express had been remodeled. Now instead of having two seats facing each other there was like a U where 5 people could sit down together. Ashley sat between Harry and Ron and Hermione sat by Ron.  
  
The plump witch with the cart of goodies strolled around the corner with tons of snacks Ashley had never seen before. "Well, well miss," said the witch eyeing Ashley, "you are new aren't ya?" "Yes ma'am," Ashley said with her eyes on all the candy. She looked at Harry and whispered, "What's that? - and that? - and that? - and that?" Harry whispered back, "Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans - Drooble's Best Blowing Gum - Chocolate Frogs - Pumpkin Pasties. (to the witch) We'll take the lot."  
  
The four friends ate their candy and chatted happily. Ashley pulled out of the large pile on the table a pack of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. "Is there something special about these like there is about the Chocolate Frogs?" Ashley asked quietly. Ron seemed to have been staring at her but he jerked out of what must have been a daydream and answered her. "They mean every flavor, there's your normal flavors like strawberry and banana and things like that," Ron said, "but there are also nasty ones like tripe and bogie and dirt." Ashley smiled at Ron and turned red. She sat the box back down. "We had normal candy back home. I mean we didn't have these ones at least. I think there was a couple of those vampire blood suckers and some Cockroach Clusters but other than that it was all muggle candy," she said. Her eyes became misty and she sighed, "I'm sorry I'm so super sensitive, but this all happened less than a month ago and I just am so upset by it all."  
  
At that very moment Neville burst into the compartment screaming, "It was Malfoy, he tried to take Trevor! I just only got away!" Ashley stood up quickly, pulled out her wand and pointed it at the door, "Hamora, there its locked. He can't get in." "Thanks," Neville sputtered. "Don't mention it," Ashley said quickly. Hermione spoke up, "Do you want to sit down with us? This is Ashley Sullenger she's new here. Ashley, this is Neville Longbottom." She shook his hand, slipped past Harry and sat in her seat between him and Ron. Harry scooted over to his left and everyone else followed so Neville could sit down.  
  
When the train pulled in to the station, the five of them got off. Ashley was too busy staring up at the school and wasn't paying attention as she went down the steps. She missed the next step and fell. People moved out of the way but Harry, Ron, and Neville ran to her crying out at the same time. One leg was at an extremely odd angle and she was unconscious. She had cracked her head on the wall Harry put an ear to her chest and could hear her breathing, but very weakly. She sounded kind of raspy. Harry said to Ron and Neville, "We have to carry her to the hospital wing." Ron slipped one arm beneath Ashley's knees and one under her arm and around her back and picked her up. They walked to the door and knocked. Dumbledore answered and said, "Dear me, her very first day and Ashley gets injured. Let's get her upstairs."  
  
Like I said I'm new so I need PLENTY of encouragement. 


	3. The Hospital Wing

A/N: This is my first fan fiction so sorry if it's not all that great. All these characters are J. K. Rowling's except Ashley Sullenger and she is my creation. Please read and review! ^_^  
  
The New Girl  
  
Chapter 3  
  
They set foot up the stairs when Ashley's eyes fluttered a little and she opened them. Neville Harry and Ron all looked at her as they went up the steps. Her forehead was bleeding near her temple and the blood had streamed back into her hair. Her face filled with pain. Ron piped up, "What's wrong?" "My leg," she said as her eyes filled with tears of pain, "W-what happened? I don't remember anything." "You fell down the steps and got knocked out," said Neville. "Stop for a minute," said Harry, "Let me check her leg. Ashley, I'm so sorry, this will hurt a little ok?" He kissed her forehead, held her hand and moved his hand lightly down her leg, the part that was at an odd angle. He could feel where the bone had broke. She grimaced and squeezed his hand in pain. He told them the news, "It's broken, but don't worry Ash, Madam Pomfrey will mend it. Do you want me to stay with you through the night?" "Will you? You don't mind?" she asked as they set back up the stairs. "Of course I don't mind," he said with a grin.  
  
Dumbledore was waiting for them. Neville and Harry told him about the broken leg and Ron set her down on a cot and asked, "You gonna be okay?" She looked kinda woozy, "Y-yeah I think, will you stay here with me for a while?" "Sure," he said, "but Harry will stay overnight and if you want, Neville and Hermione can come up in the morning. Ok?" Ashley nodded. Ron took her hand again and squeezed it. She moved her other hand up to the cut on her forehead. She looked at her fingertips, "B-blood?" "Yeah," said Ron, his face filled with worry, "you cracked your pretty little head on the marble steps of the school." Ron kissed her forehead and said, "I'll be right back." And he strolled off. Ashley heard him talking to Dumbledore and saying, "I think Pomfrey needs to check her head. She cracked it pretty badly and its bleeding." Dumbledore just said, "Poppy will be in here in a moment, ah! Here she is now." Ashley heard the door open, rapid footsteps, and a sharp voice say, "Well? Where is she?" "In here," said Harry as he entered her room followed closely by Madam Pomfrey, Neville, Ron and Dumbledore.  
  
Pomfrey tutted, "This bone is too bad to mend, so I'll have to remove them and grow them back. You sprained your wrist too. Unfortunately, there is also nothing to do for sprains but to brace them." Neville and Ron left and Hermione came in at that very moment. Pomfrey removed the bones, healed Ashley's head, put a brace on her hand and walked out. "You okay, Ash?" Hermione asked. Ashley nodded. Harry said, "Pomfrey said we have to wait to get the Skele-Gro until 6:30 so you will only have this rubber glove leg for a half hour. Ok?" They all smiled. Hermione left at 6:30.  
  
Pomfrey walked in with the Skele-Gro and said, "Okay dear, Skele-Gro time!" "Ew - it looks nasty," said Ashley about the bubbling liquid. Harry said, "Ash, if I could take it for you I would, but I can't." With that, he helped her swallow the medicine then pumped some water down her to get the peppery burning taste away. Ashley sat up and said quite suddenly, "Oh my God, Harry! We forgot about the feast!"  
  
How do you like it?? R/R 


	4. Skele-Grow

A/N: This is my first fan fiction so sorry if it's not all that great. All these characters are J. K. Rowling's except Ashley Sullenger and she is my creation. Please read and review! ^_^  
  
The New Girl  
  
Chapter 4  
  
She tried to stand up again and fell. Harry caught her. "It's ok," me, Ron, and Hermione have missed the feast loads of times. Madame Pomfrey! We are hungry! Can you magic us some food?" Suddenly plates of food appeared in front of them. There were biscuits and chicken and all kinds of sides and desserts. When they got done eating Ashley laid down on the cot, resting her head on the pillow. "Be right back," Harry whispered. He walked out and came back a few minutes later looking calmer. She looked into his eyes. They were such a brilliant green. so mesmerizing. She reached out and took Harry's hand. "How ya doin, Cupcake?" Harry asked. "I'm okay I think, I just have this rubbery leg and a sprained wrist to worry abo - ," she stopped and looked at Harry quizzically, "C-cupcake?" Harry blushed, "Well, um, I just -er -didn't think it was - " She cut him off by leaning in and kissing him. Harry ran his hand along Ashley's silvery blonde hair. He pulled back. They could hear Pomfrey's footsteps.  
  
She walked in the room just after they got back to where they last were. "Harry, dear," said Pomfrey, "I'm afraid you will have to leave and let Ashley rest. You know how it is to regrow bones. Very painful. She has more bones to grow that you did, too." "But, Madam Pomfrey, Ashley is new and has only been here today. Do you think I could stay just for tonight? She'll be out tomorrow anyways," Harry asked. "Very well," said Pomfrey and she stalked off.  
  
"Oooh, you're the best, Harry!" said Ashley, sitting up to kiss him, "Do you mind turning around while I change into my pajama top?" "Do I * have * to turn around?" he said playfully. "I guess not," Ashley replied and she slipped her top off. Harry goggled at her until she got her top back on. "Can you help me with the bottoms?" she asked. "Yeah," he said, getting to his feet. He helped her stand up. She wrapped an arm around him and he helped her put the bottoms on. It was difficult work since her leg was rubbery. When they had finally managed he kissed her one more time before laying back down. She had just closed her eyes to relax when she popped them back open again and winced. "Oh," said Harry, "Skele-Gro is taking effect." He sat by her bed and held her hand. She finally fell asleep, but the pain woke her up periodically through the night.  
  
When Ashley woke up, Harry was awake and waiting. He had stayed up the whole night with her. They learned her bones were not totally done growing and were still brittle so she had to use crutches for the day. Harry carried her books for her. There were even days after Ashley's bones were healed when Harry carried her books for her. Days and weeks went by and they remained as close to each other if not closer. They never spent a moment apart except when they slept of course.  
  
R/R! 


	5. Yule Ball News

A/N: This is my first fan fiction so sorry if it's not all that great. All these characters are J. K. Rowling's except Ashley Sullenger and she is my creation. Please read and review! ^_^  
  
The New Girl Chapter 5  
  
Professor McGonagall looked sternly at Harry as he dozed in his chair. She walked over and struck him with a ruler. He emitted a short cry of pain. Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle snickered as Harry rubbed his throbbing arm. "Mr. Potter! Do you mind paying a bit more attention? Did you even hear a word I said?" Harry looked groggily at the Professor. "Huh?" "Two points from Gryffindor," sighed Professor McGonagall, "come see me after class, Mr. Potter." The bell rang and students began filing out of the room. Harry pushed his way to the front and gulped, "Yes Professor?" "Harry, first of all I'm disappointed in you for sleeping in class. It was a very important conversation you missed. As you know we are having the Triwizard Tournament again this year and AGAIN someone put your name in and AGAIN you were chosen as a champion. Now we are having the Hogwart's Second Annual Yule Ball this year." She continued telling Harry about how he must find a date for the Ball since he is a champion and other boring things.  
  
"Today sucks!" Harry griped to Ron, Hermione, and Ashley after Professor McGonagall was finished. "It's only time for lunch and we've already lost ten points from me falling asleep in Transfiguration and Ron's cauldron exploding in Potions! We're lucky you girls don't lose any points for us, 'cause then the teachers would hate our group even more than they already do, the old gits!" "Harry, calm down," Hermione said soothingly, "At least you have the Yule Ball to look forward to!" "Yeah right," said Ron, "How am I supposed to ASK someone! You know how I was last year! I tried to ask Fleur Delacour and I ran!" "Hermione sighed, "Ok, do you want me to go with you?" "Really?" Ron asked, his eyes wide open, "you'd do that for me?" "Of course, silly! I'm one of your best friends. I'd do anything for you," said Hermione. Ron gave her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek and said, "I gotta go get some things. See you later! Thanks again, 'Mione!" Hermione sighed and shook her head. "I can't believe I'm doing this!"  
  
Sorry about how short this one is. I'll make it up to you. 


End file.
